


Date Night

by julietRichan



Series: TheAdventuresoftheStarkTwins [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alec collects trouble, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Alec decide to take Q and Emily out on dates. James and Q have a nice normal date. Alec and Emily though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James and Alec ask Q and Emily out

The minions have gotten used to James Bond, 007, wandering into Q-branch. Since the attack a few months prior, they are even more open to talking to him, a few even manage to hold conversations with the legend without fainting or squeaking.

So when Bond walks into Q-branch, a few minions give polite greetings but very few bat an eye.

“Hello R, is Q in?” Bond asks when the short woman with bubble gum pink hair walks up next to him.

“Indeed he is. The door is unlocked.” R replies with a smile. Ever since he praised the minions on building the Dalek that saved their lives, R has become quite friendly with the double-OH agent.

“Thank you.” James nods. He politely nocks before entering Q’s office. “Q.”

“007, welcome back.” Q looks up from his computer. “What can I do for you?”

James leans against the deck, a smirk playing on his lips, “Careful Q, that’s a dangerous question.”

“I’m sure it is, Bond. But you still haven’t answered it.”

“Are you free tonight?”

Q blinks, “Pardon?”

“Are you free? As in not working on anything important that can wait for tomorrow.”

“Yes.” Q answers slowly.

“Would you like to go to dinner with me?”

“Uh… as a date?”

“Yes Q. I’m asking you out on a date.” James rolls his eyes, smiling.

“Well then.” Q clears his throat, “Yes, I would like that.”

“Good. How does seven sound?”

“Great, yeah, that works.”

James leans down, his breath tickling Q’s ear, “Be sure to wear a suit.” Before Q can respond, James turns and walks out, smirking.

 

~ ST ~

 

Alec bounds down the steps into the basement of The Stark House. “Em?”

“Hey Alec, over here!” The loud music dims.

Alec turns to see Emily in shorts and a ratty tee shirt sitting in the middle of the room, gun parts strewn around her in a sort of nest.

“Sorry, something was wrong with the gun… I sorta got carried away trying to fix it.”

“It’s no problem.” Alec shakes his head, “Mind if I sit?”

“Sure, go ahead.” She gestures to a rolling stool near her desk. “Did you need anything?”

Alec rolls the chair closer to the female Stark twin, “Not really. I got back from a mission and wanted to see if you were free tonight.”

“Humm.” Emily returns to her gun, “JARVIS?”

_You have no appointments tonight and no missions scheduled for the next two days._

“Guess that answers that question.” Emily shrugs, “What have you got in mind?”

Alec takes a steadying breath, “Would you like to go out to dinner with me? As a date.”

Emily looks up, searching Alec’s face. Finally, Emily smiles and nods, “I would love to, Alec.”

Alec beams, “Really? I mean, that’s good, great. Uh, seven?”

“Seven works.” Emily chuckles, resuming her work on her gun.

“Right…”

“What should I wear?”

“What?”

“Wear. Are we going somewhere formal or casual?”

“Oh, casual. Yeah, I think you’ll like this place. I know the owner and her family, they are nice.”

Emily snorts, “I can totally see her treating you like her long lost grandson who is in desperate need of nourishment.”

Alec rubs the back of his head, “That’s not too far off the mark actually.”

“Really?” Emily raises an eyebrow, still not looking up.

“Yeah.” Alec stands, “I… uh, I was going to see James after this and we’re meeting at a pub and-.”

Emily laughs, “Go Alec. I’ll be fine by myself.”

“I’ll pick you up at seven.”

“See you then Alec.”

Alec tucks the stool back under the table before heading up and out of the house.

 

~ ST ~

 

James smiles as Alec walks through the door of their favorite pub. “It went well I see.”

Alec nods, sitting next to him at the bar, “It did.”

“I told you she would say yes.”

“There was a slight chance she would say no.” Alec gestures for his usual vodka.

James snorts into his scotch, “That girl has eyes for you. You’re just too busy mooning after her to notice.”

“Piss off.” Alec huffs, downing his drink. “Q said yes, of course.”

“He did. Where are you taking Em?”

“That little China joint, May Lin’s place. Em loves anything Asian, figured I’ll go down the list.”

James nudges Alec, “Already plaining a second date?”

“Yes, dammit. That girl’s got me wrapped around her delicate little finger.” Alec downs a second vodka shot.

James laughs, “I’m taking Q to the Le Gavroche. Em showed me pictures of him in a suit when they were younger, I’m curious to see him in one now.”

“Or out of one.” Alec mumbles under his breath. James still hears him and laughs again.


	2. James and Q's date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James takes Q on a nice normal date.

James parks his Aston Marten in the driveway of The Stark House just before seven. He knocks on the door, and Emily answers.

“Oh, hey James, just in time. Q’s almost done.” Emily steps back to let him in.

“Thank you.” James smirks, “I hope you have fun in your date with Alec.”

Emily smiles, “Yeah, I will.”

“James?” Q steps into the hall.

James has to stop for a moment. Q looks good in a suit. It’s one of the more modern cuts, something James wouldn’t be caught dead in, but it works for Q – especially with his hair styled back. “You look…”

“Weird, I know.” Q tugs the jacket self-consciously.

“No! Good, really good.” James hurries to say. Q gives a small smile. James offers him his hand, “Shall we?”

“If we must.” Q chuckles. “I’ll see you later Emily.”

“Have fun little bro!” Emily shouts as James opens the car door for Q.

“You do look good.” James says as he is pulling out into the street.

Q blushes, “Thank you James.”

They drive in silence, for the most part. It isn’t a long drive, and the silence isn’t uncomfortable. James takes Q to the theater first, where they watch _Aladdin_. Q loves the musical and is smiling as they head to the car.

After the play, they go to dinner. When they arrive, James opens all the doors for Q and takes his arm. They are seated at a table in the back. James orders the wine while Q looks over the menu.

They order quickly and Q and James fall into their familiar banter. Q making jabs at James’ age and James responding in kind. They end up talking about a myriad of topics. Q had long since given up being surprised at James’ vast knowledge. Being a spy meant keeping up with the times. They avoid talking about work, which both men are thankful for. This is their time, work has no place there.

When they finish eating, James pays the bill and they head out.

“Emily still isn’t back.” Q says as they are driving to his house.

“I’m sure she is fine. She’s with Alec, they will protect each other.” James responds soothingly.

Q sighs, “I’m probably worrying over nothing.” He hears the sound of police sirens, but shoves his worries away. Emily can take care of herself. Shaking his head, Q turns to James, “Since Emily isn’t home yet, would you like to stay over longer?”

James smirks, “I would love to.”

 

They are curled up on Q’s rather large bed when his phone beeps.

“What is that?” James mumbles, busy kissing Q’s shoulder blades.

Q shifts, reaching for his phone. He checks it quickly, “Just a minor alert. Something happened in the testing range.”

James pulls Q further into his arms, “I’m sure your minions can take care of it.”

Q gives little struggle as James wraps his arms and legs around Q. “Yes. They probably could.”

“Good.” James kisses his nape, “Then we have some more time.” He gently bites Q’s pulse point.

Q shivers, “Yes, yes we do.”


	3. Alec and Emily's date - or "It isn't my fault, trouble just followes me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec had a nice normal date planed. Unfortunately things don't always work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

Just after James leaves, Alec pulls up. He knocks on the door and is greeted by Emily in tight black jeans and a dark green off the shoulder blouse over a tank-top. The only makeup she is wearing is a bit of eyeshadow and mascara.

“You look beautiful.” Alec greets her.

Emily blushes, “Thank you. Shall we go?” She grabs her coat, slings her purse over her shoulder, and locks the door behind her.

Alec opens the car door for her, “My lady.”

“Oh, how kind of you.” Emily giggles.

Alec chuckles as he slips into the driver’s seat. “How fast can I go?”

Emily raises a perfect eyebrow, “So long as we don’t get caught by the coppers.”

A smug grin breaks out over his face. He sifts the car into gear and presses on the gas pedal. They fly out of the driveway.

As Alec weaves through London traffic, they talk animatedly about the practicality of miniature grenade launchers in the field. Ten minutes later, Alec is pulling up to the curb in front of a small brick building partially underground. The restaurant is in the lower part of the building.

“Is this the place you were talking about?” Emily asks as she stands on the sidewalk.

“Yes.” Alec takes her hand, threading his fingers through hers.

Emily smiles, “How long have you been going here?”

“Since I joined MI6.”

“Wow. Long time.” Alec holds the door open for her. “Thank you.”

They walk down the stairs and into the restaurant.

“Alec!” An old Chinese woman walks out of the back. “You been gone long time boy.” She wags her finger threateningly at the agent.

Alec winces, “Sorry Nǎinai Mei Lei.”

“Eh, you back now.” The tiny woman shrugs, “Who your girl?” Mei points at Emily. “She awful skinny. Need more meat on bones. You need to feed her! You not good boyfriend.”

Emily laughs while Alec blanches. “I’m Emily. And I don’t think I could gain weight even if I tried. Fast metabolism.”

“We shall see.” Mei huffs, “Come, I have table set.” She leads the couple to the back of the restaurant. Alec pulls out Emily’s chair for her and then moves to sit next to her. They both have good sight lines, with the added benefit of watching the other’s back.

Mei sets down a tea pot with two cups. She pours them tea while asking Emily what she would like. Emily asks for anything with chicken assuring Mei she would eat anything put in front of her.

Halfway through their dinner – Mei had cooked them everything on the menu – three suspicious looking teenagers cockily walk into the restaurant. They take the table nearest the entrance. Both Alec and Emily eye the teenagers warily before looking at each other.

Emily giggles, “Look at us, suspicious of teenagers.” Alec rolls his eyes. Emily places her hand over his, “Tonight is just for us, yeah? No spy stuff.”

“No spy stuff.” Alec readily agrees.

Twenty minutes later those same three boys pull out guns and demand everybody’s money.

Ten minutes after that, Alec is punching the last teen while Emily picks up their guns.

“You should know better than to take what doesn’t belong to you. Stealing is wrong.” She chastises, helping Alec tie the boy’s hands. Alec laughs.

Mei makes them a to-go bag, filling it with their leftovers and some extra food. They slip out before the police arrive, placing the food in the boot of Alec’s car.

“There is a decent pub nearby if you want to get a drink?” Alec offers, sounding rather hopeful.

Emily smiles, “Don’t suppose they have hard cider?”

“Ever had Strongbow?”

“No, but Q has mentioned it before. They have Angry Orchard back in the states.”

“The best cider you ever tasted.”

“Alright then.”

Alec parks, they get out and enter the cozy bar. Emily orders a Strongbow while Alec gets his usual vodka. “I have a question.” Alec asks as they sit at a table near the back.

“Shoot.” Emily takes a sip of her drink. “Holy Zeus this is good!”

Alec chuckles, “Told you.” He hesitates before downing his shot, “Why do you and Zac never drink any hard liquor?”

Emily pauses, her glass half way up to her lips. She took a sip before setting the glass down. “When Zac and I were young, Tony was in a bad place. After my year of darkness, he just got worse. I suppose he thought he wasn’t fit to take care of us – he blamed himself for my blindness. It got to a point where Pepper began to fear for us, so she called the authorities. She wasn’t our second mother yet, so we went to Amanda. We were there for three years before we could see Tony again. After that Zac and I swore to never drink anything harder than beer or hard cider or hard lemonade – wine was our only exception to that rule – we won’t drink to get drunk, and we won’t drink alone. We both think that beer tastes awful, so we don’t drink it.”

Alec process the information. “And now?”

Emily looks up from drawing in the water rings, “Now what?”

“With your father? Does he still drink?”

Emily nods, “But not as much now. He is always careful around us too, if we aren’t drinking he doesn’t either.”

Alec narrows his eye before nodding, “As long as you are happy and safe.”

“I am, don’t worry.” Emily chuckles. Pausing, she tilts her head, “Do you hear that?”

Alec freezes, “Yup.”

“Great.” They move to the source of the noise. A backpack sits under a table. “A bomb.” Emily looks up at Alec, “You sure know how to give a girl a good time.”

Alec smirks, “Wait till I get you in bed.”

“I don’t put out till the fifth date.” Emily replies flatly, “Now, get my purse.” She opens the bag up carefully and pokes at the bomb. Alec sets her black purse next to her. “I’ve got wire clippers and some other tools in there. Black clutch looking thing. Get it for me?” Together they disarm the bomb. The barista calls the police after Emily drops the bag on the bar counter.

Back in the car once more, Emily looks over at Alec, “Where too next?”

“I was thinking of a walk under the stars, but now I think an hour in the testing range sounds more fun.”

“A man after my own heart.”

They sneak into Q-branch and into the testing range, where Emily promptly shows Alec some of the unique ways she found to blow something up. Using objects picked up from a gas station, they each try to outdo the other’s explosion, quickly getting to a level of absurdity.

Their time is cut short by a minion walking into the testing room.

“D-d-double oh s-s-six.” The minion stutters. “I didn’t know you were down here.” He moved to leave.

“Not so fast.” Alec caught him by the collar of his jacket, “I know for a fact you shouldn’t have that.” He pulled a tablet out of the minion’s hands. “Em, mind looking into that? It’s one of Q’s personal tablets.”

Emily quickly logs in, “Oh dear.”

“What?”

“Seems like he was planning on selling Q’s firewall specs to the highest bidder. Anyone could have hacked in.”

“A mole?” Alec growls. He shakes the man in his grip, “You are so dead.”

Emily places her hand on Alec’s arm, “Leave this to security Alec. He didn’t sell anything.”

“Yet.” The man whimpers at Alec’s deadly cool voice.

“He’s still a mole, and he should be take care of, but you killing him helps no one. Not even Q.”

Alec sighs. Emily is right. He knocks out the minion and then calls security. They take the minion down to the holding cells and put the tablet in lockup.

“I’m sorry Em.” Alec sighs.

“What for?”

“I know you were hoping for a normal date. We would eat, drink and go for a walk and then I would drop you off and kiss you on the doorstep. Instead I dragged you into trouble.”

Emily snickers, then chuckles, then full on laughs. “Oh Alec. Sweet, sweet Alec.”

“It isn’t my fault, trouble just follows me.” Alec defends himself.

“I never said it was.” Emily says between laughing. “Trouble follows me too.”

Alec begins to laugh too, “Don’t we make an interesting pair?”

“Two peas in a pod we are.”

They clean up their mess, putting away all the gear they “borrowed” from Q-branch, before heading back home.

They are covered in soot and gunpowder, and smell like smoke, but Alec kisses Emily on the doorstep anyway.

And it is the best kiss ever. In both their books.


	4. "How was your date?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

That morning found Emily, Q and James sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

“So, how was your date?” Emily asks the men.

Q smiles softly, “It was wonderful.” He looks at James and they share a smile.

“Yeah, yeah it was.” James smirks.

Q blushes, turning back to his sister, “What about you? How was your date with Alec?”

“Well…”


End file.
